This invention relates to hauling tarpaulins and hauling sleds, specifically to a tarp which has a reinforced area attached to its bottom surface and telescoping support bars positioned within a hemmed perimeter and which may be pulled along the surface of the ground by hand, or while being attached behind a motorized vehicle, to carry a variety of objects which collectively would be too heavy or too awkward to carry in one's arms. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use behind motorized vehicles such as tractors, lawn tractors, all terrain vehicles, snow mobiles, golf carts, trucks, and automobiles, for residential, commercial, industrial, and agricultural purposes.